


No hay que ser el mejor para ser el jefe

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Gintama
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Self-Sacrifice, Spoilers Farewell Shinsengumi Arc, Spoilers Manga 525
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Kondo tiene claro que no es el mejor, que todos están en su derecho de dudar por qué es el líder. No le extraña ni le importa, también tiene claro que algo como un líder no es más necesario que ellos; porque el Shinsengumi son ellos, sus camaradas.





	No hay que ser el mejor para ser el jefe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sufjorn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sufjorn).



> Disclaimer: Gintama pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.
> 
> Personajes/pareja: Kondo!centric. Shinsengumi.
> 
> Extensión: 1136 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Le debo a Indie todavía un Joui4 y un Natingue y ambos los tengo empezados, me falta nada más terminarlos, entre tanto y con todos los feels que me da el manga, le dedico esta casi viñeta (pase las mil palabras, pero a punto estuvo de ser) de otra de sus brotp favoritas: el Shinsengumi. Es que esos idiotas me están dando muchos feels, el manga me está dando muchos feels. MIERDAH.
> 
> En resumen, que esto va para Indie, porque según ella me gusta torturarle el kokoro, y porque no tengo idea de qué ha pasado ni de los motivos de su ausencia pero por tumblr la he notado deprimida o eso me ha parecido, así que pos aquí estoy, enviándole amor y ánimos, que ya me dijo que los regalos la animan. En resumen, verdaderamente resumido porque lo otro era como largo para considerarlo resumen (?): Te quiero Indie, y me gusta torturarte el kokoro.
> 
> Advertencias: Spoilers manga 525.
> 
> Editado 05/04/2019.

_Edo aún los necesita._

Aunque la mayor parte de las veces más que una fuerza policial fueran un desastre de organización, aunque causasen más problemas de los que resolvían, aunque su código moral fuese más dudoso que la higiene de su comandante.

_Diles que no mueran, que Edo los necesita. Eso es lo que les dejo, el deber de proteger._

Porque son necesarios, todos y cada uno de ellos. Aunque parezca difícil, aunque no le vean el sentido, aun si pierden el camino. Edo necesita al Shinsengumi, independiente de si ha sido disuelto; porque el Shinsengumi son ellos y ellos no pueden ser detenidos, por eso deben mantenerse en pie.

_Por eso diles que no hagan nada estúpido, que no les den motivos._

Kondo lo sabe, que no es el mejor guerrero, el más listo o el más despierto; que es indudablemente un gorila, que todos están en su derecho de dudar por qué es el líder. Él también lo ha dudado, no sería el comandante si no hubiese dudado su rol y su deber, el poder en sus manos, la fe que le tienen.

Si dicen que es el pueblo quien da el poder, son ellos entonces los que lo hicieron comandante, les debe todo y como tal, conociéndolos como los conoce, cree en esos hombres que decidieron seguir su voluntad aún cuando no lo merece. Por eso sabe que no hay nadie mejor para proteger Edo, que son necesarios.

Necesitan a Toshi, al vice-comandante demoníaco; al inflexible, el del deber, la ley. El hombre que nunca duda, quien vigila que no se desvíen del camino pero al mismo tiempo permite que lo recorran solos, tomar sus propias decisiones. La espada recta, la que nunca falla, la que tiene claro donde apunta. Toshi, el que fue forjado con demasiada fuerza, demasiado calor, demasiada violencia. El que pudo ser un demonio y en lugar de eso es solo la cáscara de uno, el hombre noble por dentro. Edo necesita a ese hombre, ese _samurai_. Aquel que nunca lo cuestionó, quien siempre creyó en su espalda ciegamente.

Kondo no entiende por qué fue el primero en verlo, en notarlo. No entiende por qué la gente se alejaba de Hijikata Toshiro como si fuera un monstruo sin salvación, por qué incluso ahora es incapaz de ver la fortaleza de su espíritu, lo justo de su andar.

Tampoco entiende por qué le sigue, qué razón puede haber para que un hombre como aquel siga su espalda y no al revés. Él, el comandante, confía más en su vice-comandante que en él mismo. Porque Toshi es todo lo que él no es, porque puede ver el camino correcto, lo que ha de hacerse, sin dudar. Porque es el verdadero líder, el que mueve al Shinsengumi. Edo lo necesita, más que a él mismo. Por eso no duda cuando lo esposan, porque Edo los necesita más a ellos que a él.

Necesitan a Sougo, al sádico; el cruel, el de la sangre, el castigo. El joven que no teme alzar la espada y desplegarla, quien no vacila a la hora de castigar, quien se encuentra fuera del camino, se ha alejado por voluntad propia listo para alcanzar al que se atreva a acompañarlo fuera de las líneas del sendero. La espada roja, la que no teme herir, la que condena. Sougo, que fue forjado con amor pero a la vez con dolor, con el temor de la pérdida. Quien es un demonio pero uno que sirve un propósito, que no derrama sangre porque sí. Edo también lo necesita. Al niño, el que cargaba en su espalda como si fuese su hermano pequeño, quien cree en él y le estima desde lo hondo del corazón.

Kondo no entiende la impresión que deja Okita Sougo, como nadie ve más allá de su exterior, como no ven que es justo, una buena persona en el fondo.

No entiende por qué confía tanto en su persona. Él, el mayor, cree más en el menor que en él mismo. Sougo es capaz de lo que él no, puede castigar si es necesario, puede enfrentar la miseria y el dolor sin flaquear, mantenerse en pie. Es la verdadera espada del Shinsengumi, la que defiende y protege. Edo lo necesita, más que a él mismo. Por eso avanza en calma junto a sus verdugos, porque Edo los necesita más a ellos que a él mismo.

Necesitan a Toshi, necesitan a Sougo.

Necesitan también a Yamazaki, experto en pasar desapercibido, siempre a la sombra. A quien nadie nota pero todavía hace lo que puede, pese a todo. Quien avanza junto a ellos dándoles apoyo, a las cabezas que a veces ni voltean a verlo. Edo necesita incluso a Yamazaki. Necesita a Tetsunosuke, a Seizou, a Shimaru. Los necesita a todos ellos, aunque nadie los reconozca, aunque Edo les ignore. Siendo justos, hasta él lo hace y es el comandante, no se sabe más nombres. Da igual, no cambiará el hecho de que son necesarios, más de lo que él podría llegar a ser. Kondo no desea que se sacrifiquen por su causa, no lo merece, porque sin ellos él no es nada. Son ellos quienes conforman al Shinsengumi, no él.

Como miembro del Shinsengumi, como comandante —ex comandante— de este, Kondo solo se reconoce un mérito: haberlos encontrado. Todo lo demás, los logros y las fallas, las victorias y caídas, todas las veces que se han levantado y a Edo con ellos, es mérito de sus compañeros, no suyo.

Lo sabe, no es el mejor y nunca lo será. Es y fue el líder solo porque decidieron seguirlo, aunque muy en el fondo fuera él siguiéndolos a ellos, aprendiendo de sus virtudes y su nobleza. Fue un líder, uno que como el Shogun, el verdadero y único, entendió que ya no era necesario. Pero como ese líder que alguna vez fue, comprende una sola verdad y acepta un único camino: no podría, nunca, arrastrarlos con él.

Por eso no teme morir, porque como el comandante —ex comandante— del Shinsengumi entiende que su ciclo ha pasado, es y siempre serán ellos los que preservan y vigilan la paz de Edo, no lo necesitan para cumplir tal labor.

Cualquiera dudaría por qué él era el comandante, Kondo mismo lo hacía, siempre lo hará; pero como ese líder en el que las personas más admirables que ha conocido creían, hará bien su trabajo.

_Diles que no mueran por mí, soy demasiado insignificante para que Edo se prive de ellos por mi causa._

No lamenta nada, absolutamente nada al contemplar el final del camino.

Tal vez... tal vez solo una cosa. Esa pequeña piedrita de humanidad, la inevitable debilidad humana. Quizás solo lamenta algo frente a la muerte.

_Que los voy a extrañar._

Porque antes que compañeros, que comandante y subordinados, eran amigos.


End file.
